


Pups for a Price

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, I LOVE CULLEN AND PUPS SO MYCh, Other, Post-Trespasser, also shitty title, cullen would totally pout and give trevelyan puppy dog eyes for pups, he wants to raise a farm of mabari pups, its also a shit fic im sorry, kids??????????? no pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to keep a litter of mabari pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups for a Price

"You there! You are not supposed to keep the ball, you're supposed to bring it back to me." Cullen was kneeling on the hard dirt floor of his small home in Ferelden, arms folded as he spoke to his charge. "You wouldn't hold a fireball, would you?"

The small mabari pup tilted her head, one ear flopped over her small head. She yapped excitedly and picked up the ball in her mouth, dashing out the open door.

Cullen sighed, "All right, moving on."

Leaving the ball with the pup Cullen picked up a rope he used to play with his sister's mabari and went in search of the rest of the litter of pups. He found them tumbling in the grass outside, yapping and pouncing on each other happily. A soft smile appeard on the former commander's face as he watched the pups play with each other.

"Attention, pups!" Cullen called out; the pups pause in their play, ears pricked. "I don't remember giving you all permission to play without me!"

Cullen fell to the ground dramatically, laughing when five small mabari pups descended on him; licking his face and biting his nose playfully. He gathered the pups in his arms and rolled across the grass, rubbing his face in their short fur.

"Um... Am I interrupting something, Commander?"

Cullen abruptly stopped rolling and looked up, squinting in the sunlight. He recognized his wife, standing with her remaining hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

Clearing his throat Cullen released the pups and sat up, straightening his clothes. "No not at all, Inquisitor. What can I help you with?"

"Well I figured my husband would want to see his wife, but it looks like he's having more fun with pups." Fiana kneeled and scratched the closest pup behind the ears. "Where did you get these pups anyway?"

"I, uh, found them in town," Cullen explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Their mother was attacked by a wolf."

"Cullen, you know we can't keep them," Fiana sighed. 

"But, Fi, look at them!" Cullen picked up a small black and white pup, waving its tiny paw at the former inquisitor. 

Fiana could have sworn Cullen, the former commander of one of the largest armed forces in Thedas, was pouting. His full bottom lip was jutted out as he stared a this wife with pleading eyes.

"Think about how good of guard dogs they'll be when they grow up!"

"Cullen we don't have room for five fully grown mabari, you know that. You can keep one, but you have to give the rest away." Fiana crossed her arm, or tried to, across her chest. 

"What if I build more rooms on the house?"

"Cullen, no."

"Fiana I need these pups, they are my life."

Fiana rolled her eyes, exasperated. "FINE, you can keep the pups." 

Cullen cheered, gathering the pups into his lap, already thinking of names. 

"But I don't want to hear a word when five fully grown mabari take your spot in bed," Fiana told him. "At least mabari won't steal the covers."

"I resent that comment, but as a full-blooded Ferelden, I completely accept your terms." Cullen smiled at his wife, knowing he fell in love with the right woman.


End file.
